The Mirror inside the Attic
by KagamineRin02
Summary: Chapter 1: Based off the song 'Magical Mirror' by Kagamine Rin and Len. Chapter 2: Based off the song 'Mirror of Magic' by Kagamine Len. Chapter 3: Epilogue
1. Magical Mirror

**~*Magical Mirror*~**

A sigh echoed in the attic. The room was quite tiny and cramped from all the old boxes, with abandoned items, stored in it. No one ever visited the place ever since the owners from before disappeared in a sudden accident during the war in their country. Just one girl, the daughter of the owners, was left alone in the house. The only room she ever stayed in was the attic. She just waited there ever since her parents left to go and pick her brother up, but never returned.

She was lonely ever since. One thing about her was that she had a sickness. Her feet were just weak. They aren't strong enough to help her walk or stand up. The only thing she could do was look around the messy attic and find the items that would bring her memories back to the times she was happy when her family was still alive. The news struck her when her neighbours came into move the items into the attic.

Her name was Rin Kagene. She would have to stay in the house for she can't move her feet. Her neighbours would bring her food up the attic and leave it there for her to eat, since they knew about her disability. Probably it was just pity that they even mind visiting her. Whenever they try to start a conversation with her, she would just continue staring into the mirror with a blank face as if she was in another world. She hadn't spoken or even smiled ever since the day her family disappeared.

An old, worn mirror was the only thing she would look at to forget the happy moments she had with her family and erase the thought that they will never return. She would study her features: her blonde hair which had two, black clips holding her hair up in the left; her now dull, crystal blue eyes filled with loneliness; the black dress she has worn for so long that had a white ribbon tied around the waist of the black attire. The dress covered her neck with a white fabric and the black sleeves would cover her arms. Her legs were covered underneath her dress while she sat down and only her face would be the only part of her being that doesn't have any fabric covering it.

Everything would just repeat every day, until one day, a whole new magical event occurred in the attic changing her life.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I just continued staring into that same mirror I had been looking at all this time. The neighbours had visited me once again, but I didn't mind having company. They would bring food and then leave me or either try to make me smile and talk again, but I just feel like I'm no longer part of the world I used to be in with my family.

I looked down at my lap and sighed once again. I always wonder why I was left to continue living. My parents and my brother would make me happy even if I wasn't able to walk. They would carry me on their back just so I could see the view outside. I love them so much, yet they had to disappear. Why hadn't I been able to join them? I can't understand.

Looking back up at the mirror, my reflection just shocked me. Instead of the lonely girl who would just stare back at me with those dull, empty eyes, as I usually saw, I saw a boy who was standing in front of me at the other side of the mirror. He was quite young and around my age. His hair was the same colour as mine, with messy bangs and at the back was a petite ponytail. The eyes that I thought would be as lonely as mine is, was a deep blue shade and was filled with joy and happiness. He wore a black cape around a navy top a prince would wear and matching pants.

I just kept staring into the emotions that filled his eyes that mine was had, until he broke the silence that had formed in the beginning.

"Hi!" he simply called while a gentle smile formed on his face.

I just sat there feeling a bit shocked. This must be just an illusion. If I rub my eyes, perhaps he will disappear, so I did. When I look back at the mirror, he was still there, but this time he was sitting down still looking at me with those same eyes filled with such kindness.

"Wh-Who are you?" I asked with the voice I thought I would never hear anymore.

He laughed a smile that was identical to the one I used to smile before and simply answered, "I'm a magician who will grant all your wishes. Just call me and I will grant it"

"H-How do I call you? I don't know your name…" I asked.

His expression slightly changed to a sad one and answered, "I don't have a name…"

I never knew that someone can't be given a name. I would have asked him why, but it appears he apparently doesn't want to explain.

Just at that moment, it seemed like a light bulb lit on top of my head.

"I-I'll call you Len. Len Kagamine, since it appears I'm at the right side and you're at the left side of the mirror", I stated.

Len's face seemed to lighten up when I gave him a name. I guess he likes the name Len and I actually do like that name I chose as well.

A smile appeared on my face that I thought wouldn't ever appear again like the way I thought I would never hear the sound of my voice once more.

"You smiled!" Len pointed out, "You should smile more often from now on!"

That lightened up my mood. Who knew that a magician at the other side of the mirror would have changed the way I was living. I felt like I could trust him.

* * *

My days started to change after that day. It seemed that fate decided to turn my life around to the days I was once happy, but this time with someone inside a mirror.

I dragged myself closer to the mirror and rested my back on it. The neighbours' only visit once a day, so it didn't seem risky at all for Len to appear. At the corner of my eye, I saw Len mirror the same thing I done and rested his back on the other side of the mirror. It felt like he was actually there from the warmth I felt on my back.

Out of the blue, Len suddenly said, "Would it be alright to call you my first 'friend'?"

At the sound of friend, my eyes widened and I turned around to face him. I hadn't had a friend ever since I was left alone. Yes, the neighbours' children who are around my age would try to make me open up and become my friend, but I mostly just ignore their presence. Even if they told me their secrets, I would remain quiet like there was a wall between us as if I couldn't hear a word they say.

Why does it feel like I want to be his friend as well? Was it because it appears he is as lonely as I am that he understands me?

I reached my hand out and placed it on the cold surface of the mirror, as if I was reaching out to him. Would he disappear from my life as well, like my loved ones did?

I watched as he placed his hand on the same area I placed mine and it felt like there was a magical presence saying to me that a wish has been granted. So, I finally have a friend again? All the people I have loved disappeared. Probably he might disappear as well, so I should treasure the times I'm around him, then.

All of a sudden, I felt a warm hand wrap itself around mine. I looked at my hands that were interlocking with another person's hand. The voice of the owner's hand who had granted my wish to be lonely no more rang in my ears. The hand felt so warm. It was so long since I felt the warm, caring presence of someone who loved me wrapping their hands around mine. Tears suddenly started to spill from my eyes, thinking how much I miss the ones who I loved so much.

I wanted him to hold my hand forever. The feeling of being lonely once again just hurts me to even think about it. Now I know that I don't want him to ever leave. I've been waiting for that someone who would place their gentle hands on mine, showing that they care about me.

* * *

Len granted me all my wishes. He healed my sickness that I had for so long, that I can't remember that day I lost the ability to walk once again. I asked for the war that had been happening in the country I once lived in with my grandparents to end, and he granted it.

We would laugh whenever we were able to see each other once again. I would talk about my life and he would reply with that identical smile I have. Those times I would dream of the happiness my family had given me that I lost, was replaced by his magic.

He granted my childish dream of a wonderful castle and I was the princess of it. I still remember them from long ago when I was still young dreaming about ponies and princesses. I thought those were just fairytales, but Len turned it into reality.

He gave me the happiness that I once lost and replaced them with my dreams I have so longed to become real. Even if he granted me all my dreams, I still feel like there's still something missing. Just something he can do that no one can grant.

I raised my hand to the mirror and he held it. I wish for him to hold it forever. His hands were the hands that showed me that someone still cared about me and would be there for me, but what would happen if I lost him? Then, I guess I would return to myself from before.

Still, I wish for him to stay by my side forever, even if he is at the other side of a mirror. I wish that he can come to this side of the mirror and be by my side forever. Though, that is impossible, so just say my name and I'll be happy once again.

Those days had to disappear, though. The spell was fading and the magic is ending.

* * *

"Rin, I must leave now", Len suddenly said to me.

My tears started to return, "Len, please don't leave!"

I felt that all the things Len was saying similar to my parents, but I didn't care. The only thing I wanted was for Len to stay by my side forever.

"I'm sorry, but the spell is fading and I can no longer stay", he said with a sad smile, "I must say goodbye".

"Don't say that!" I yelled.

His image in the mirror started to disappear from my view. My tears felt like a never ending waterfall.

"So please, don't cry, Rin", he softly said.

I buried my face in my hands, "So, don't leave me alone, please!"

"I'm sorry, but we were never meant to meet in this universe. I'm just returning the things you have given me", he replied, "I won't ever forget your smiles and your tears"

He pointed at me, "So, don't forget me either, my dear Rin. Promise me that"

I cried after the image of Len shattered in front of me. I wish Len could have stayed with me forever, or even just a bit longer. My clothes remained the same, but I had ashes on my skin. I didn't care, the only things I thought about was that Len left and that these tears won't stop even when I tried.

I just want to be by your side once again, even if there's no magic in it. I just wish to be able to see you once again. Just, once please come see me once again!

I looked at the mirror once more, seeing that my reflection is the only one I can see. I shed one last tear and vowed that I would continue to wait and I'll continue to polish this old worn mirror.

Even when I grow older, I promise to continue waiting for you. Just please return once again.

* * *

**A/N:** **Updated once again!  
The idea of doing this story kept running through my mind last night! I just had to do something to get it down as soon as possible!  
I can't believe this was the first time I ever cried while typing up a story! ;o;  
I don't know how well this turned out. I didn't bother to read it over. Hehehehehe...**

**Do you guys want me to do the answer song to 'Magical Mirror' as well? I'll do it if you guys want me to!**

**Please review! **


	2. Mirror of Magic

**~*Mirror of Magic*~**

They were two opposites in a universe and were fated to never be able to meet.

When one lived a happy and fortunate life, the other would live a miserable and unfortunate one. Before, the girl was the one who had lived the happy life, while the boy lived the miserable one. The tables turned after the boy changed his acts so he would live a happy life. What he didn't know when he did that, was that he would ruin the fortunate girls life. They were, after all, created to be opposites in this universe.

When he found out what happened to the young lad, he vowed to himself that he would do everything to see the girl smile and be happy once again. He would grant everything she wished for through the mirror so her happiness would return. She would chant his name on the other side of the mirror signaling him to grant her the wish.

Each night, until the spell ended, would be the magic of the opposites. Even if he grants all her wishes for her happiness, in exchange, he would have to return to his life from before, but he didn't care. He was a magician meant just for her in that universe, after all.

* * *

**Magician (Len)'s POV**

I sat in a dark room of a locked tower. My flaxen hair reflecting the moonlight that entered through a small window across the room. The deep, cerulean orbs in my eyes were filled with hate and misfortune. A black cape was wrapped around me to keep myself warm through the night and the only thing I could hear was the sound of my beating heart in this empty room.

I was shunned in contempt by the citizens and I was hated out of fear. My parents left me right after I was born and I couldn't bare the fact they did. I wasn't given a name, so the only thing I was called was the "Prince of Misfortune". Whenever I was around, I would cause them misfortune by doing it on my own. I had magic, so I used them to my own abilities to make sure I wasn't the only one with this miserable life, or as I call it a curse.

I was alone for my whole life. Never was I trained with politeness or anything of that sort. No one wanted to be my friend since they knew I would bring misfortune to their life just because of the name I was given. Everything was like a curse to me and I didn't know why, until one night I found the cause of it.

* * *

A storm was happening outside, and the citizens blamed me for this uneventful day. There was a knock on the door outside of the tower, probably another citizen who would complain, so I decided to leave it. The knocking continued for 10 more minutes, which started to bother me a lot, so I got up and headed over towards the door. I hadn't invited anyone, so it must be a citizen who came to complain.

I unlocked the wooden boundary and slightly opened it to see a soaked, young man who was holding a mirror in his hands. He had long, lavender hair tied in a ponytail. His eyes seem to sparkle from delight from seeing me, along with that smile on his face.

"Is there anything I can do for you sir?" I asked, with a hint of curiosity in my voice.

His smile seemed to widen from the question, "Do you want to know who the cause of your misfortune is?"

That perked up my curiosity even more. Why would he be asking something like that? Though, I did want to know why my life is filled with misfortune.

I nodded my head slowly to his response feeling a bit worried on what he would say.

"Take a look into this magic mirror and see for yourself", he answered, holding the mirror up for me to see.

I raised an eyebrow, but I listened to what he said and looked inside the mirror in front of me. Instead of my reflection, I saw a young, fortunate girl, around my age, reflected inside. Her blonde hair was dancing in the wind while she happily viewed the scenery on her father's back, while a smile was planted on her face. In her eyes, that was almost identical to mine but had a brighter shade, reflected joy and happiness that I never had.

At the sight of her happiness, I felt my bewildered heart shake in doubt. It can't be her who stole my happiness. It just simply can't. She looks so innocent and kind to do such thing.

The young boy saw that I didn't believe that the girl was the reason I was living a life filled with misfortune, so he persuaded me by saying, "But… what if it's the truth? Everything is the opposite on the other side of the mirror"

Is it true though? Has all my happiness been taken away by that girl?

After thinking about it, I felt my heart fall and started to be dyed with hate towards the girl inside the mirror.

The balance scales of fate switched at the moment. I decided that the next day I would change everything in my life, especially how people see me. I'll forget the wrong I have done in my life, so that my 'blessings' could be carried on to the citizens.

* * *

Years passed since that day I decided to change myself. That same day when my hatred was built up towards the girl, but I never knew that her life would've changed to the worst. Mine was now a life of happiness, while her life was filled with misery. I never knew that she lost her family on that next day. Never had I felt regret, but now I learned that you can't feel fully happy all your life.

* * *

Sunlight spread across a bright room inside of the tower, which used to be dark and locked up. The sounds of people's voices echoed inside the tower, not like it was empty like before.

I was adored from respect and revered out of love. I would make sure that everyone was living a happy life, and they would return it with a sign of gratitude. I didn't feel lonely anymore after I changed. Though, I didn't make any friends, since they just loved me because I granted them 'blessings'. The only thing that mattered was that I wasn't lonely anymore or hated.

I was called the "Prince of Fortune" for bringing such fortunate things to their lives than misfortune. My life felt so fortunate as well. I was loved, adored, and most of all, I wasn't lonely like before. People would come and ask me for wishes, or to just thank me for making them happy, but I felt like there was something missing in my life. I still felt a little lonely, like I needed someone by me who knows what I'm going through. Was it a friend?

* * *

I just stood in the tower, glancing outside at the beautiful scenery, on the awfully sunny day, when I someone told me that there was a guest. I turned around to see a young man who looked very familiar. His lavender hair, tied into a ponytail, with that smile I have seen before. That mirror in his hands that I have also seen before.

That's when it struck me. He was that same exact guy who told me about that girl who I despised. I wonder what type of news he brought to me about the girl, now.

He suddenly asked, "Who is the reason of your happiness, the Prince of Fortune?"

I was confused. There was someone who caused my happiness?

At the sight of my confused face, he responded, "Take a look in this magic mirror and see it for yourself"

I glanced in the same mirror from before and saw the exact same girl reflected in it, but this time she wasn't happy at all. Tears were falling out of her eyes and landing on the floor beneath her. I saw a headline on a newspaper just beside her that read: "Three members of the Kagene family found dead". Am I the reason for her curse? That her loved ones had disappeared from her life?

I want to see her smile like before. Her smile is gouging out my heart. Is it the truth I was the reason for her misery? It can't be.

"But… what if it's the truth?" that same boy asked once again.

Was I the reason your happiness was taken away from you by my selfishness? Was it stolen away by me on that exact same fateful day I had?

My heart was shaking and I felt that her expression was making it dye with grief. The happiness I had was created because of your sorrow, wasn't it? If happiness is reflected on my side of this universe, then sadness is reflected in yours, like before when it was the opposite. It is true then that everything is opposite on the other side of the mirror.

Fate's balance scales were destroyed by the hands of mine, being reduced into fragments as small as the molecules. The past I thought I abandoned, started returning. I started remembering those memories of sin I had done back then. Why are those memories returning to me now, just to torment me?

I felt hatred starting to return to me. Hatred towards the girl who made my life miserable before, yet it my heart hurts so much right now. Why?

We are the opposites of each other, so would that mean if I hate you, I hate myself? Is the amount of tears you shed, the same as the times I had laughed?

If my happiness leads to your curse, what should I do to save you from it?

I looked down and started saying, "What should I do to save you?"

I repeated it over and over again, but each time I said it, I gradually started saying it louder than the one before.

Then, an idea popped out in my head, "That's right… I shall have to… grant anything you wish for"

The boy seemed to look amazed at my idea, "Prince of Fortune, you aren't going to-"

I just gave a determined look and replied, "The only thing that matters is that she's happy. I wasn't meant to be the one to be happy in the first place"

He just nodded his head and handed me the mirror he was holding.

* * *

That's when everything started. I would grant her wishes from my side of the mirror and it will appear at her side. She had given me a name. A name I really loved since it was a name that a normal person would have, and that name was Len Kagamine. It made sense to have a last name referring to a mirror, but a name that my parents were never able to be give me was something more special.

She would chant my name on her side of the mirror ever since the day I decided to grant her all her wishes. Her happiness was what mattered, and mine was never supposed to exist, but I didn't care. She understood me perfectly and filled the loneliness I had been feeling. Rin was the first friend that I ever made and it was like I had another purpose of fulfilling her happiness.

* * *

On the day I had granted all her wishes, the boy had told me it was time to end the magic of the mirror by breaking it. I agreed, feeling sad that I had to stop being with Rin any longer.

I glanced back at the mirror and announced to Rin in a sad voice, "Rin, I must leave now…."

Her eyes started welling up with those same tears that had fallen ever since that day I saw you in this mirror.

"Len, please don't leave!" she yelled.

I didn't want to leave either, but I had to, "I'm sorry, but the spell is fading and I can no longer stay. I must say… goodbye"

"Don't say that!" I heard Rin shout, her tears running down her cheeks.

Her tears reminded me about mine years ago, so I softly said, "So please, don't cry, Rin"

She put her face in her hands, while saying, "So, don't leave me alone, please!"

"I'm sorry, but we were never meant to meet in this universe. I'm just returning the things you have given me", I replied, "I won't ever forget your smiles and your tears"

I pointed at her, "So, don't forget me either, my dear Rin. Promise me that"

I saw the image of her fading hand reach out to mine and I felt her warm hand wrap around mine.

My voice went down into a whisper as I laughed, "I guess this is farewell"

The image of her disappeared from the mirror as it fell to the ground and shattered into pieces.

I wonder if you would be crying on the other side of the mirror. I don't want to, but you lost me and I lost you. I felt a single tear run down my cheeks. It would be nice if I could see you again someday.

The little boy said, "It hurts to leave the one you love, doesn't it? Especially if you two weren't fated to meet…"

I just stared at the boy who was cleaning up the broken glass and throwing it out.

"Except, that mirror had to be broken. It wasn't supposed to exist. I would have broken it myself, but only a strong bond is able to shatter the strong glass boundary"

One more tear fell out of my eye, I wish there's a way for me to see you again. Just another way, but we're separated by fate and we can't ever meet. Until that day we meet again, Rin, my dearest…

* * *

**A/N: I updated! Woohoo!  
I done the answer song just because rilenchan3700 said I should. One request is enough for me.  
*Sigh* I can't believe this made me cry again! ;-;  
I hope you guys like it! Please tell me if there's grammar or spelling mistakes! Even if I used Microsoft, sometimes it doesn't do spell check!  
Well, here's another question:**

**Should I do an Epilogue for this?**

**Two request, I guess. I feel like all my inspirations for new stories are dumped into this, but I don't care. There's some time left for them, right?  
Well, please review!**


	3. Epilogue

**~*Epilogue*~**

**Rin's POV**

"RINNY!"

_Three years passed since the last time I saw Len. Even if I miss him a lot, I have to move on. I kept my vow to keep cleaning the mirror, hoping to be able to see him appear once again, but there seemed to be no hope for me. _

I turned around to see my friend Lenka and Rui running towards me. They helped me out on my first day back to school after the long-lasting war had ended granted by Len.

_Rui Kagashi was the first girl I had met on the first day. She introduced me to Lenka Kagami after she protected me from the bullies who had teased me about the loss of my family. Surprisingly, Lenka and Rui knew about my family history, yet, they didn't tease me but get over it. They were a bit shocked that I was able to walk after they heard my introduction, but they still treated me like a family._

_They helped me and encouraged me to become Class President, which I am now. Lenka became the Vice Class President, while Rui became the Assistant. With them by my side each time, I would continue to feel less lonely than those times before._

Rui had a strong resemblance to my brother, Rei and Lenka had a very similar appearance to Len. That was another reason I was able to bond with them a little bit more quickly.

_Even if I had moved on, I still kept wishing for that one day to see Len once again. It was and still will be my dream to be able to be with him. It's ok to keep some hope up, right?_

"Hi, Rui! Hey, Lenka!" I called to them.

When they reached my side, Lenka questioned, "So, Class President, you had been getting lots of love letters, yet, you won't accept any of their affections?"

_I must say that I was actually getting lots of love letters. Though, I would just kindly reject their affections. It just felt like my heart belonged to someone else; that someone who I can't see any time soon. Most of the letters would explain how kind and pretty I was, but I just knew I was kind just because of that one person who changed my life. _

"Oh", I replied brushing a strand of hair behind my ear while looking down at the floor.

"Probably, she has someone already on her mind", Rui announced.

With that said, I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks, which didn't went unnoticed by Lenka.

"So, that's the reason you've been rejecting those letters!" Lenka exclaimed, with her eyes widening in realization.

I just continued walking ahead of them towards my locker to drop of my items, leaving them behind. A sigh had escaped my lips. Still, Len was the one who occupied my mind in this affection called love. Whenever the topic about love was brought up, he would be the first one in my mind.

I just can't help but think that we are two opposites in a universe as he said. Does that mean if I love him, he would hate me? Now that I'm happy, he would be sad? I don't understand the meaning about us being complete opposites.

I locked my locker, with my textbooks and bag in hand. Just when can I move on from these feelings towards him? He does mean everything to me, but I know it's just impossible now to even see him.

Walking outside the doorway of the school, I glanced up at the sky and whispered, "Do you still remember me?"

Just a gust of cold wind blew my hair to the side as a reply. Dropping my gaze from the sky, I can't help but feel worried about the thought of him forgetting me.

Sitting down at a bench nearby, I decided to wait for my two friends to come out. They were cleaning the band room, which I insisted to help, but they refused since I done too much work already.

I felt two pairs of hands cover my view of the ground beneath me. The only person that does that to me was no other than someone who is quite dear to me.

I small grin was planted on my face when I answered, "Rinto Nanami, I know that's you"

Chuckling was heard from behind me. I turned to look and the person I had guessed was there. His blonde hair that was pinned with two black pins reflected the sunlight above.

_I had met Rinto since my childhood, but I stopped seeing him after his parents brought up the news on my family. I wasn't able to walk back then, so Rinto visited time to time, but I was too depressed that I also ignored his presence at times._

I had introduced Lenka and Rinto after an encounter a week after I met Lenka. I could tell that they had been struck by love at first sight. They were my close friends, so they told me about their little secret that the other didn't know. Rui helped me to get them together at one point, so their actually dating now.

"You always guess right, you know?" Rinto complained.

"We have known each other long enough to guess things right", I stated.

Rinto just hung his head down low in shame of forgetting. I just patted his head playfully, showing I was just kidding even if it was true.

Rinto raised his head after he remembered something, "Rin, where's Lenka?"

I just pointed back at the school and answered, "She's cleaning the band room, with Rui"

He nodded his head and sat next to me on the bench.

"I wasn't able to thank you and Rui for setting Lenka and I up…" he told me.

I just responded that it was alright. A long silence between us grew, with only the sound of birds chirping and the wind blowing the only thing audible to hear.

"Do you have a certain guy on mind?" Rinto asked, glancing at me.

This topic once again was brought up today. That same blush appeared on my cheeks again.

"I'll take that as a yes", he confirmed, "I wonder who the lucky guy is, anyways… I hadn't heard you accept anyone's feelings"

I glanced up at the sky and let out a sigh, "I'm not sure if I'll ever meet him again, though"

Rinto smiled at me and replied, "Don't give up hope! Your wishes will be granted if you still believe, you know?"

Len was the reason my wishes were granted, but I don't know if this wish will ever come true. He's someone on the other side of the mirror.

"I-I'll try…" I responded.

Rinto got up, "Well, I have to go now! I'll check on Lenka"

With that, he left towards the band room inside the school.

"If it's true that I should believe, then I will", I told myself in particular.

After a while of sitting on the bench, I decided to go home. I got up and started heading to my destination.

The sky has turned into an orange and yellow colour, which I now identified the time was sunset.

Did it take that long for me to think?

I just left the idea and started searching for my keys in my pocket. When I finally felt its metal surface I bumped into someone, causing me to drop my books and my key.

My body fell down and reached contact with the cement floor below me. I pushed my weight up with one of my arms and rubbed my back with the other. I just got onto my knees and began picking up my books.

"I-I am so sorry, Miss!" the person said.

The voice sounded quite familiar to someone I met before, but I must just be mistaken. Sometimes, other's voices can match with someone in particular.

When I was about to grab my last book, I felt a hand touch mine. The same kindness and warmth emitted from it like Len's hands…

I looked up immediately from our intertwined hands with huge eyes. There, standing in front of me was the boy I never thought I would ever see again. His eyes filled with joy to see me once again.

"L-Len…?" my voice came out as a soft whisper, but still filled with shock.

"It's nice to see you again, my dear princess", he exclaimed with a smile now forming on his face.

I just knelt there, staring at the boy in front of me, dumfounded when I felt tears trickling down my cheeks. I got up, dropping my books, and hugged him, my arms wrapping around his figure.

At first, he seemed to be shocked at my sudden action, but then he wrapped his arms around me, tears also falling from his eyes. I felt his breath on my hair, after he rested his chin on my head.

After we broke the embrace, I still had a thought lingering in my mind, "Len, how did you get here?"

He averted his gaze from me and rubbed the back of his neck, "It took a bit of sacrifice, but I was able to manage…"

I tilted my head in confusion, "You didn't have to sacrifice anything important, right?"

"J-Just my powers", he replied simply.

My eyes widened. His powers should have meant everything to him!

Noticing my shocked expression, he chuckled, "My powers didn't mean that much… You live in a human world, plus, those powers were my curse from the start"

"I… don't… get you…"

He let out a sigh, "They would prevent me from being with you. Remember I said we're complete opposites?"

I nodded my head, still not getting where this was going.

"Those powers had that bond between us. Now, we're free from the universe of being opposites"

A smile grew on his face, causing me to blush a bit.

"You know… I missed you, my princess", he said, his voice softened a bit.

"I did, too"

He picked up my materials and gave them back to me. I replied with a simple thank you and he offered to walk me home.

"I see that your life has changed, hasn't it?" he asked.

I just nodded my head a bit, feeling a bit awkward from the silence, so I gripped the books in my hand a bit tighter. Closing my eyes, I felt my left hand being loosened from my grip.

That same warmth I had felt from long ago was lingering on my fingertips and I decided to check what it was. My eyes trailed down towards my left hand, which was again intertwined with another hand.

"Rin…" I looked up to see Len's face, with a tint of pink on it, facing me.

When he knew he had gotten my attention, he continued, "Well… Th-These past years, I noticed how much I missed you and… umm… y-your smiles… and… most of all, being with you. This feeling kept making me feel funny in the inside and I want to tell you that…"

I felt his grip on my hand, tighten and his face turning into a deep scarlet shade.

"That…?"

"Th-that… I-I… l-love you…" he finished, his face turning the other direction.

I felt my heart leap when he said those three words and my cheeks started to burn, but a smile was planted on my face.

"I-I love you, too, Len", I responded, causing him to whip his head towards my direction a confused look on his face.

"C-Can you repeat what you said?" he asked, his face seemed to want to explode from all the blood rushing to it.

"I love you, Len", I repeated.

He brought me back to an embrace, which I caught by surprise.

"Thank you, Rin. You mean everything to me…" he whispered.

I smiled and returned his embrace.

_I never knew that if you believed in your dreams, they would come true. Dreams can only come true if you put your heart and mind to it. You have to do it to make it come true or just simply believe you can make it come true. Just follow your dreams._

* * *

**A/N: Gosh, this killed me from the _love_.  
Don't kill me because I'm a killjoy! This is just the first time I typed up a happy, love ending!  
I-I'm so sorry for making the ending a bit cheesy... I'm not a professional with romance and I'm trying to get used to it! I'm so sorry!  
Ehehehehe... Thanks to Catatonic Inspiration for telling me I should do an Epilogue. I'm sorry I hadn't updated it sooner or later!  
Well, I hope you guys liked it even if my romance is quite cheesey and that this was shorter than the other two...  
Please review!**


End file.
